


Humans Requium part 1

by AngeliquegGale



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliquegGale/pseuds/AngeliquegGale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at summeries (Sorry)! But her name is Saakura AllaTenshi no Buranshe and she has a past and secrets. Her love for Tsuzuki blossoms almost instantly but will their compilcations tear eachother apart? Even beautiful angels have a dark side. (Just read and tell me if I should rewrite it into a 1st erson point of view.!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day At work

**Author's Note:**

> I claim no ownership towards this book only toward the Ideas that are mine

Everything was going normal in Gensokai (at least as normal as it can be for Shingami that is! The Shingami were having a meeting about some new employees and then it) or THEY happened!

"Well if you hadn't rushed out into the street like that!"   
"Ugh! Haine! Kamina!"  
"What!?"  
"SHUT-UP ALREADY!"  
"Now calm down Gale she was-"   
"That stupid monkey was trying to get Sakura-Hime hurt! If she wasn't an allah she already would be-"   
"Don't say it! Don't you F-in say it!"   
"Yeah, don't say it Gale, and Kamina is not a stupid monkey she is a Dragon like her big brother Haruki!"

At the sound of yelling the Shinigami stopped their conversations and looked at the door. Six people came in three were in their young teens and the others looked to be beautiful young adults. The moment they stepped in everyone was silent. They were silent because Haine, the brown haired woman held the pale, bandaged, and knocked out girl.  
Chiyo was the one who spoke up.  
"Haine, Kagome! What happened to Sakura!"

(Chiyo P.O.V.)  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------   
"I can't believe it! Sakura was knocked out, blood all over her she stank of it and death. It cant be it's only been a human year! How could her scent have changed so drastically! I remember last time she said it was 56. How bad is it now? I feel like I'm choking, lost in a pit of darkness. How bad is she suffering? How many memories have been recovered? If shes as bad as her scent says she shouldn't even be able to sleep or even move because of the pain! Oh Kami what has happened to her!"   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sigh... it's alright" said a neko-girl with black/red hair.  
"Ehem Chiyo I presume these are your cousins Sakura, Haine, and Kagome?"  
"Oh yes of course Chief Kanoe! I'm sorry I just freaked out there!"   
-Chuckle- "Well I guess coming from you the term freaked out is just an understatement Chiyo."  
"Seijiro Tatsumi! Another word and I will kick you out of the bed!"

(Tatsumi P.O.V.)  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------   
I can sense it somethings distressing my mate. That girl, Sakura was it? Her heartbeat is much to erratic an Allas heart is only supposed to beat once every 30 seconds hers is almost, human. Mate's eyes are flashing and her wings want out. What is wrong?! My throat burns it is hot to hot and Shadow Master wants freedom. I cannot understand that troublesome summon spirit sometimes! Now my wings want out as well. I must get mate out of here. Fast!  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well um I guess we must know what happened to Sakura but introductions are in order."  
-Haine gives chief death glare-  
"Well I'll start then! I'm Gale the second day dreamer, Harumi is the neko and Kamina is the dragon. I think that you already know that Sakura is the knocked out red andwhited haired princess, Haine's the one with the death glare and Kagome's the only one in purple!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------   
Character descriptions! (Just so its easier to determine who looks like who!)

 

Haine- Princess of wisdom, child of Ameterasu Beni and Rido Beni, Scientist/ Doctor/Sharp shooter. Highly intelligent.  
Brown hair with gold highlights and brown/blue eyes  
Summon spirit is an owl named Hana  
Spirit weapons: Katana and Spirit guns  
Alla years 23  
Human years 11600

Kagome  
Princess of the arts child of Ameterasu Kirro and Rido Kiro. Twin of Kikyo AllaTenshi Flourite. (FYI Her twin Kikyo is married to Fai D. Flourite of Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicle they'll appear later in the story and eventually will have their own called Melting Snow in the Angels Gaze which I eventually will post. Now back to descriptions!) Kagome prefers to wear shirts and pants and is sort of a tomboy. She is best at battle magic and prefers offensive close range attacks.   
Short black hair and ember eyes Summon Spirit: Bobcat named Kain  
Spirit weapon: Magic and longsword  
Alla years : 17  
Human years: 8760

Sakura:  
Child of Rido Shira and Ameterasu Shira. No set title Is a Universal Tenshi. Lolita-ish.   
White Knee length hair with natural cherry streaks. Pale (Scarred)← (HINT HINT) Skin.  
This character is still developing and is a main character as well revealing all of her info would basically ruin the story and the plot but don't worry it will all slowly come together. Keep reading to find out.  
Age alla years: 25  
Age human years: 1596

Chiyo  
Wife of Seijiro Tatsumi. Daughter of Haru Kirro Amaya Kiiro. Amaya Kirro is Ameterasus older sister. Chiyo has an identical shinigami twin named Chika who is on a misson at the moment.  
Princess of the bloody Ice.  
CANNOT HAVE SUGAR  
Always wears a light Sky-blue kimono but alternates between desighns. Has one daughter named Umi. Also, Chiyo is a calm loving being but punishes Tatsumi if hes mean or cheap, shes much more severe if hes mean to Mr.Tsuzuki. Punishments include getting hit, kicked out of the bed, being left high and dry, and etc.  
Summon spirit: Ice cat Rin  
Spirit weapon: Spear  
Alla years: 21  
Human: 1127

The list is done! (For now anyways.)

\-------------------------------------

Just one thing... YAY! GRAPHIC VIOLENCE!

Well then now that everyo-  
BAM!!!! -Door being thrown open-  
"Watari! Where have you been your lateness is inexc-" Slap!  
Tatsumi gets hit in the back of the head by Chiyo.  
"Hi, chief! Sorry I'm late, I found a lost kid wandering around!"  
-A young girl peeks out from behind Watari-  
"Akira! Thank Kami your alright!" Akira rushes toward Gale.  
"Gale-Sama! I got pulled into here when Sakura-hime saved me and Watari-San found me."  
"Sigh... Thank you very much Watari-kun. -bows- Haine-chan me and the others will go set up can we leave for TakaMagaHara when we‘re done?"  
"Yea just don't forget anything.   
K?"

(Gale P.O.V.)  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------   
"Sigh.... Thank KAMI we are leaving! I need to get moving I just hope Sakura doesn't have another mental breakdown when she wakes up Kamui and Onitonno will want to know how she's doing. Sakura I pray that you find the one your looking for here. Those Shinigami... You can sense it can't you? They've each been hurt terribly that Tatsumi has Chiyo to heal him but what about the others? Haine is gravitating toward that Watari I wonder if they have a chance? Be careful dear sister those dragons of yours are wary. They don't like this place. Non Grfot ddfoyc Hfwbof zatbcu oggrgu mgtfpjf nakb. ←(Sanskrit)  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yea, yea, yea I'm not a kid anymore."  
"But your not an adult either now shoo!"

Akira, Gale, Harumi, and Kamina then leave the room.

"Okay, now back to business. Watari you lead Haine to the infermary for Sakuras wounds and Kagome you'll tell me what happened.

"K. Chief Konoe! Come on Haine!." At this Haine hurried after Watari so Sakura could be properly healed.

Kagome then turned toward Konone "Ummm well...."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Huh, were Were am I?"  
Sakura woke up in the infirmary of Gensokai but she didn't know that well not yest anyways

"Well lets see I threw Kamina and Akira out of the way when they were about to be hit by a car and now I'm UGH damn my scars hurt dammit!"

Sakura curled up into a ball and stayed like that for some time waiting for the unimaginable pain to pass, she eventually blacked out once again.

Three hours later

"Sigh... it looks like I have new wounds." murmured Sakura as she undid the bloody bandages revealing hundreds of scars that would've immediately killed any normal human being.

"Grrr.. Note to self take extra B-pills tonight. Well I guess I have to change now wont I? Don't want to freak anyone out now where the heck is Mokona?"

Then all of a sudden...  
POOF "Mokona is here!

"Giggle. Your always on time Mokona! Can I please have another outfit along with some bandages?"  
"Yes Ms.Sakura! You also have some mail."  
"I do! Who's it from?" (She says this while changing behind a screen.)  
"You have one message from Okaa Ameterasu and Oukka Rido as well as a message from Zelos labeled important with red flags"  
"Tell Okaa and Oukka I'm fine and return that message to that Hentai stating that if he comes within this dimension I will sock him into next week!~"  
"Yes Ms.Sakura! would you like anything else?"  
"Could you happen to know where we are Mo-Chan?"  
"Yes Ms.Sakura we are in Gensokai! After you blacked out you came here with the others and Haine-chan put you in the refermary so you could recover."  
"Well that explains a lot."

She stepped out from behind the screen wearing new bandages that covered her hands, arms, legs and the rest of her body ending on her neck and above her knees.She now wore a red Chinese sleeveless, black combat heels, and black three quarters that hugged her body.

"Well Mo-chan while were-"  
All of a sudden a little girl with sea blue eyes and icy blond hair streaks skipped in

"Kyaaaaaa! Umi! Kawaii!"  
The little girl turned around to her aunts outburst smiling she ran towards Sakura at alla speed crying "Auntie Sakura!". Opening her arms Sakura scooped up Umi in midstride and held her close.

"Auntie Sakura Umi has missed you so much!"  
Sakura smiled into the blue eyes she loved so and said "Umi I've missed you alot as well, now why are you here? This was supposed to be a surprise."  
"Well Auntie Sakura Okaa and Ouka-san came home and Ouka-kun was really upset and Okaa-chan looked like she wanted to punish Ouka-kun. Umi doesn't think this is weird cause Ouka and Okaa look like that a lot sometimes but Okaa smelled funny and when Umi found out it was blood she followed it here."  
"Ah so THAT'S how you found out tell me have Seijiro and Chiyo given you B-Pills yet?"  
At that sentence Umi curled closer to Sakura she could sense her niece‘s unease.  
"Umi's Okaa gave them to Umi once but they made Umi sick just like Ouka. Ceres-Sama says it‘s called Blood Substitute Intolerance. Okaa said its something very bad what is it?"  
Sakura frowned slightly at this and thought "If Umi has BSI like Seijiro this is very bad I'll have to talk to mother, we don't want Umi to go Dai Tenshi just because regular blood can't sate her needs and cravings. Maybe I should-"  
"Auntie is something wrong?" Umi interrupted with a worried look.  
"No sweetheart could you tell me were everyone is?"  
"Yes Auntie! Hiso-Rin is on a mission with Mr.Tsuzuki, Ouka and Okaa are at home, Watari-kun is in his lab, and Haine is with Kagome in her apartment!"  
"Tsuzuki? Why do I feel like Ive heard that name before?"   
"Well Umi why don't we find Haine and make her go crazy?"  
-Sakura has an evil grin-  
"Yeah! Can Mo-Chan come to?"  
"Of course! But where did Mokona go to?."  
"Over there" said Umi pointing to were she accidentally kicked Mokona.

Mokona was knocked out and wedged between the bed and wall.  
"-Laughing- Umi you really don't know your own strength!"  
"Umi is sorry Auntie Sakura.Is Mo-Chan O.k?"  
"-Laughing- Yeah hes fine just a minor concussion. Hell be better in 24 hours."  
"Can Umi carry Mo-chan?"  
"Yeah sweetheart just don't drop him."  
Sakura then put Umi down and started to open the door

As a certain violet eyed Shinigami passed the infirmary wing of Gensokai he heard beautiful sound like a song. Wondering were it came from he walked until he found a door when he pulled the knob he was pushed the other way.

SMOOOCH!  
Sakura had accidentally fallen on that shinigami and she kissed him in the process!

"Tsuzuki-kun! Umi is glad Tsuzuki-kun is back but why is he kissing Umis Auntie?"

"Aunt! I didn't know Umi had an aunt who came to visit and more importantly who is she and we kissed! Hisoka is going to kill me!"  
"SO Your the Mr.Tsuzuki Umi has been talking about! Need a hand up or are you gonna be sitting there all day?"  
Sakura gently extended her hand and helped a red Mr.Tsuzuki up.  
"Ummm Umi did what about me?"  
"Huh. You must have been out on a mission when I was brought in here or is their another Mr.Tsuzuki I don't know about?"  
"Nope! Im the only one! I'm sorry about-"  
"No seriously its alright! -laughing- In fact its the LEAST weird thing I've gone through today!"  
"Really?"  
"Really! Today isn't even on my top 10 of worst days ever!"  
"Well now that is something I kinda can relate to -laughes gently- By the way why are you here in the first place?"  
"Well there are a lot of "here's" here as in Gensokai, here as infermary, here as in life, etc my cousin Chiyo-"  
"Wait YOUR Chiyos cousin!"  
"Why does it sound like you got the impression that I'm "crazy" as Chiyo puts it?"  
"Well she-"  
''Said that I have a serious Mothers complex and destroy everything in my path?"  
"Yeah how did-"  
"I know what you were going to say? No your not crazy and I sort of can see the future and before you ask no I can only see a few minutes or seconds ahead and no again the gift comes and goes as it wishes."  
"Well I can see that, by the way what was your name again?"   
"-Laughing slightly still- I didn't say my name sorry about that! My name is Sakura Shira alla Tenshi di Buranshe I am twenty-four in alla years, my blood type is negative AB, I am single and my hobby is to try to do as many things as I can in life."  
"-hes still laughing- "Why did you tell me all of that?"  
"For emergency medical purposes and just because I like talking."  
-Both break into a fit of laughter-  
"Auntie Sakura whats so funny?"  
"Nothing Umi now how about we go find Haine?"  
"Do you know were your going?"  
-sweat drop-"No. I hadn't thought about that. Would you mind-"  
"Showing you the way? Sure no problem."  
-Laughing-

They all then started to walk toward the apartment wing of Gensokai  
"Auntie Sakura?"  
"Hmm? What is it Umi?"  
"Can Umi go ahead and tell everyone else your awake?"  
"Sure! Just don't-"  
Umi than ran past at full speed leaving Sakura and Mr.Tsuzuki behind  
"-Groans-She DEFINITELY gets that from her mother."  
"How so?"  
"Well when we were little Chiyo would always race us to see who was fastest, long story short no shoes even alla ones lasted more than one week for her."  
"Sometimes Hisoka is like that as well."  
"Hisoka? I this Hisoka your wife or partner?."  
Tsuzuki breaks out luaghing uncontrollably  
"What did I do?"  
Sakura than frowns and places her hands over her chest giving Tsuzuki a childlike frown which just makes him laugh harder.

(Sakura P.O.V.)  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well this Mr.Tsuzuki seems like a nice guy! At least he hasn't given me the "Oh My GOD what the hell happened to you to make you wear those bandages treatment. But something is wrong his power it is -I don't know how to put it- sealed? I can't tell really but he's also shielding his heart as well. He's smiling and happy right know but he seems- fragile like if I say something wrong he'll break. I feel protective of him for some reason.... GRAHHH curse you alla instincts! I feel SO CONFUSED! I can hear Kaze laughing about this and saying "You could tame the legendary 24 dragons but you can't read a humans EMO?!" I hate moodswings but the next moron I came across is SO getting hurt. I am so hurting Zelos later but for now I'm gonna enjoy the moment.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

(Tsuzuki P.O.V.)  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
She sure is cute! I wonder if she is more like Hisoka or Chiyo? Shes hiding her Spiritual Pressure but according to Chiyo she could put the "Smack down" on all of my shikigami combined without even trying. I figured she'd be scary like Chiyo before she had Umi when she was pregnant. Well I might eventually find out what she can do but why does she seem so familiar?  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

As they were around the corner from the apartment a voice said "Tsuzuki!"  
"AHHH!" Sakura then screamed and jumped up clutching the ceiling with her rosary in hand and pure white wings outspread.  
"Tsuzuki WHO the heck is that!?" questioned Hisoka.  
Tsuzuki was to enchanted with the angel gently hovering above them to reply let alone hear him.  
"I might ask YOU the same question! You can't just go around screaming you know!" Sakura replied angrily and tried to keep her cool her senses were on deathcon alert because of her deprived state and she didn't want any bloodshed, her control was weakening and her voice sounded like singing, its angry tone snapped Tsuzuki out of his stupefied state.  
"Hisoka! She's right you can't just be rude!" Tsuzuki replied warily. He knew from the look on Sakura's face she was ready to start a fight.

(Hisoka P.O.V.)  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Who the heck is this Alla!? I could feel her emotions from a mile away! Shes pissed off and damm I just made things worse! Grrr.. Why is she here in the first place!? Not only are we SCREWED but she's injured! I remember when Chiyo was like this and she went on a rampage, I have to get Tsuzuki out of here!  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura gently landed on the ground. When she realized that this was the Hisoka her friend had been talking about she tucked her wings in slightly and said cheerfully "Hello my name is Sakura Alla Tenshi. Pleased to meet you!"  
To say Hisoka was shocked would be a TOTAL understatement. He thought "What the HELL!? One moment she acts and feels like she wants my head on a pike and the next shes kind and her mind is as blank as Tsuzuki's in a chocolate store. What the heck is she?"  
Sakura looked at Hisoka became worried and thought of something.  
Tsuzuki was glad about Sakura's mood change but all of a sudden she grinned mischievously at him and nodded slightly causing him to wonder what she was going to do.  
"Sorry if I was mean! I would really like to be friends please accept my apologies Hiso-Puu."  
For a moment both Shinigami stared at the grinning Sakura, Hisoka looked horrified while Tsuzuki was trying not to laugh.  
"Is something wrong Hiso-Puu?" asked Sakura. She started to look like she wanted to laugh as well.  
Hisoka blushing and stuttering answered "My-my n-na-name isn't Hiso-Pu-Puu it's-"  
He was cut off by two shinigami laughing so hard they were having trouble breathing.  
Then he said still blushing "Fine if you want to call me that name Tsuzuki has to get a nickname as well."  
Tsuzuki mortified stopped laughing looked at Sakura with pleading puppy dog eyes.

(Sakura P.O.V.)  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Grrr.. Hisoka 1.5 Sakura 7 I wonder what nickname I should give- awww GAWD he's using puppydog eyes! Would he really think I would give him a bad name? Sigh..... O I know!  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

"How about Onii-sama?"  
Tsuzuki smiled he knew Sakura wouldn't make fun of him.  
Hisoka huffed disappointed and said "fine."  
"Well lets get going you two! Haine doesn't like to be kept waiting!"  
So the three of them went on their way to the apartment wing were Umi was waiting for them.

Mwahhhhh! Next chapter is Meet The Psychos! It starts off mainly about Tsuzuki and Sakura but later switches between Chiyo-Tatsumi If you have any questions about the story review/email me and I will respond! I


	2. Meet the Psychos!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its seems Sakura has a stalker and when he takes things to far she might kill him. Will Tsuzuki be able to restrain her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN I just call whats mine. If I should rewrite or revise or whatever email me at angelique480@aol.com.

Categories > Anime/Manga > Yami no Matsuei > Humans Reqium Part 1  
Meet the Psychos!  
by monanoke480 [0 Reviews]   
A murder attempt is made and our gold eyed angel is out for blood. What will happen and who will she kill?

Category: Yami no Matsuei - Rating: PG - Genres: Crossover,Erotica,Humor - Characters: Tatsumi,Tsuzuki - Warnings: [V] - Published: 2010/11/26 - Updated: 2010/12/18 - 2961 words

>  
Disclaimer/Claimer: I know what I own You know what they own so just Shaddup!

For my Sis because I wouldn't know what to do without her and for the warmth of my puppy who keeps me comfy at night cause shes a big ball of fur and love in the winter months  
"Auntie!"  
Umi ran toward the group of three tackling her aunt.  
"Umi! Do you know which apartment the others are in?"  
"Yes auntie their in yours!"  
"Sigh.. of course."  
As the four of them walked toward Sakura's door she stopped and turned around to say "You guys might not understand this but-"  
"Sometimes your family is psycho and you don't want use to judge them based on first impression?"  
"Yeah what Hiso-Rin said" murmured Sakura looking nervous.  
Tsuzuki nodded in acknowledgment he knew about judging people biased on looks and first acts.  
"Well here we go!"   
Sakura then opened the door.  
BALM!!!!!  
A cleaver was wedged in the wall behind Tsuzuki's head and two were nestled in Sakura's feathers if she hadn't pushed him and Hisoka away and used her wings to shield them they would've been dead.  
Sakura growled gently "Whoever did that get your but out here pronto as in NOW!"  
Tsuzuki and Hisoka were shocked once again. Sakura's arms were wrapped protectively around Tsuzuki and her wings gently cradled Hisoka. Tsuzuki seemed to regain coherent thought and subconsciously snugged closer to Sakura while Hisoka sighed contentedly while nestled gently in the soft feathers embrace.  
Out in the hallway Umi had given a startled cry and was now tearing up. Within seconds her mother and father were there and she clung to her mother who purred gently to try and calm her.  
Then a redheaded older boy popped out and smiled saying " Hey Sakura! Long time no kill! Sorry about that by the way did you-  
"Out"  
"Excuse me?"  
"I said get out Zelos."  
Sakura was pissed off her voice changed slightly and her eyes glowed both she and Seijiro hissed low in their throats she gently pushed Tsuzuki behind her and gently deposited Hisoka behind them as well.

(Seijiro P.O.V.)  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hiss! Threat. Threat hurt Umi threat must be eliminated.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Seijiro's blue eyes glowed he was pissed and Chiyo finally was able to put together with what had been going on with him.

(Chiyo P.O.V.)  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Not good! Mate is reverting I can feel his basic instincts pushing their way up. My mating mark is burning he's been depriving himself of blood for to long I have to get the Zelos thing worked out and help my mate! Grr. Ice spear! I might need my spirit weapon I'll keep it by just in case.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
Footsteps rushed to the door and Watari, Kagome, and Haine ran in.  
Haine hissed "Zelos" venomously and she held a spirit gun in front of her pointing in at him while Kagome went into a defensive crouch in front in everyone.  
"Sakura looks like you brought the whole gang and some more!"  
Sakura hissed once again. Tsuzuki stepped out from behind her and said "Who are you and why the heck are you in Sakura's room let alone Gensokai?"  
"Heh. Well Mr.Rude I'm Zelos tenshi but I also am-"  
Kagome and Haine hissed venomously in unison and Sakura said "Cut the shit Zelos and get your head out of your ass because I will NEVER become yours!"  
His expression darkened at that "You keep on saying no but you really want me!" he taunted her smugly.  
Tsuzuki had enough "I will say it once and only once leave NOW!"  
"Shame shame Sakura why are you associating yourself with the lowest of the chain?" He then looked at Tsuzuki with disgust "You human scum! Get your hands off my fiance this instant!"  
Sakura shrieked at Zelos Tsuzuki's hand on her shoulder had been her only tie to the little sanity she had left and after Zelos's threat she had lost it.  
It was Chiyo's turn to be mad "You ASS! Are you forgetting we Alla are part human as well!? Besides does Sakura even HAVE a courting mark?!"  
"I would shut up if I were you sweetheart we wouldn't want that little bastard breed of yours to lose a limb now do we?"  
Both Sakura and Tatsumi let out a cry and rushed forward to attack Zelos at the last moments Chiyo had pinned Tatsumi and Tsuzuki had laced his arms around Sakura to restrain her. He murmured softly "You don't want to do this, calm down." She nodded gently and relaxed into him while Chiyo was barely holding down Seijiro.  
"Ha. Just what I thought your mate can't even control himself!"  
"I think its your turn to shut up Zelos because if I wanted to I could release my mate and you would be dead."  
Before another word was said Kagome rushed forward and drove Senbon into Zelos before he could even react.   
"BITCH! Why the hell can't I move?!"  
Haine fired and shot Zelos in the heart causing him to cry out in pain.  
She walked over to him and while handcuffing him she said "One stay AWAY from Sakura Two if you DARE to hurt anyone that we even mildly consider to be a friend your life is over..."  
He growled and Kagome smiling also said "I've hit your bodies pressure and Chakra points with poisoned Isenmorte senbon you won't be able to move until we take you to Kami-Sama and get you judged."  
At this Zelos became as pale as a sheet.  
Sakura was busy worrying over Tsuzuki and Hisoka.  
"I'm alright! I'm alright!"  
"I am so sorry Hiso-Puu! This is all my fault!"  
"I said I'm alright!"  
"Huh Hiso-Puu looks like you don't like being mothered."  
"Tsuzuki not you to! No I don't mind being mothered but I-"  
Sakura pouted and putting her hands on her hips she said "Onii-sama! Don't be so mean!""

Tsuzuki somehow finding that cute responded "Alright I'm sorry Hiso-Puu."  
Hisoka looking steamed crossed his arms and looked away with a huff, Sakura taking this as a sign of acknowledgment patted his head gently and smiling she turned to Tsuzuki and stated "Thank-you for helping me calm down Onni-sama! I don't know what would've happened if you weren't there!"  
She bowed slightly and Tsuzuki smiled and said "Anytime I get practice of being able to calm people down when someone I know goes into one of his spats."  
Hisoka turned red at this causing Sakura to giggle.  
"Well I-"

Meanwhile (And when they↑↑↑ were talking)  
"Seijiro calm down!"  
Chiyo received a hiss and a glare in response from her mate

(Chiyo P.O.V.)  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
Damn it! Seijiro is struggling and him being in a freaking blood lust is making him WAY harder to control. Wait did he? He just HISSED at me! We are SO going to have a talk when he gets out of this! Huh? Whats this feeling? Its like everything is becoming numb...  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

Sejiro had used his shadow to suck out the energy of Chiyo who collapsed into him and after setting her aside gently Tatsumi went straight for Zelos!

Kagome acted at the last minute by throwing a senbon laced with anesthesia at him it hit him in the neck and he collapsed.

"Sigh.....Okay Haine and I will take Zelos to TakaMagaHara Sakura you take Umi and Chiyo you and Tatsumi need tio rest and lay down."

"Alright I'll go put Umi in a room so she can sleep come on Oni-sama you to Hiso-puu I guess you`ll want an explanation."  
"Haine what about me?"  
"Sorry Watari-kun come with us."

With Tsuzuki and Hiso-puu (O.K I've been getting questions about the nickname and my reason behinde the Hiso-Puu thing is that I just wanted to be mean to Hisoka for always walling on Tsuzuki.)

"Wouldn't it be better to put Umi with her parents?"  
"No!"  
"Sorry! You don't need to yell...."  
"Sigh. I'm sorry Onii-sama" Sakura reached out with her free hand and gently stroked Tsuzuki's face "It's just the stress talking, you see when a tenshi is deprived of the blood that he or she needs to live sanely we sort of revert."  
Hisoka who was watching the other two interact inquired"What do you mean?  
"Tenshi can be both strong and weak.Our need for blood didn't start untill tenshi first started interacting with humans sometime after and during the great wars. In a sense Tenshi are human but we also aren't. To produce a child all that a Tenshi needed to do was mark their chosen as their own but this produced a type of hybrid or Nephilim. Nephilim are strong but they were humans born with power that wasn't meant for them, to put it simply the mother almost always died at birth and sed child's body couldn't handle the abilites and this led them to deteriorate."   
"Deteriorate?"  
"Yes Onii-sama deteriorate. Their abilites would slowly grow weaker and their bodies would breakdown.  
"Breakdown?"  
Tsuzuki then looked at Sakura her eyes were sad and depressed that gentle light was gone and it worried him deeply. He gently lifted her face and said "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."  
Sakura smiled softly and took a shuddering breath "Its alright I just remembered something sad. Breaking down is when a Nephilims body attacks itself first their ammune systems would fail then their bodies would slowly and painfully shutdown. Kami didn't like this because a Nephilims soul couldn't be reincarnated as a human and he didn't like that they were suffering.  
"So what did Kami do?"  
"Hiso-Puu I was getting to that! Well Kami was also worried about the dwindled Tenshi population because many of us were killed when Isenmorte, the only thing that can kill a Tenshi, was used by Cihol's Dark nights. He came up with his solution, he made the Nephilim into Summon Spirits and they became like Shikigami protecting and partnering with whomever met their qualifications, Tenshi were changed to have multiple births at a time. You see the "turned" Tenshi were not born that way so they need continued contact with their original D.N.A. Animals can help opress the urge for blood but-"  
"Wait animals aren't related to humans so how could they stop the craving?"  
"Hiso-Puu! Please don't interrupt me!"  
"Sorry."  
"Hmph. Well isn't everything connected? All was fashioned from Kami's design if humans and animals were not alike neither of us would have the same needs. In physical traits Tenshi are more just a evolved human species but in emotional areas we are more like animals, like animals we have the fierce need to survive and protect those of our pack but aren't those traits also found in humans? When a child is in need doesn't a parent come to help? When you are hungry do you not eat? "Human" is just a term tell me Hiso-Puu am I "human"? Is Tsuzuki "human"? I am an Alla and so are you! Alla means to be one with all in Sanskrit or to be in harmony. The Sun is Alla, the earth is Alla, we ALL are Alla. If someone has the definition of what is TRULY human please tell me now!"  
"......"← Tsuzuki and Hisoka  
"Well anyway without the D.N.A contact a turned Tenshi will become very aggressive and will barely know the difference between friend and foe it would continuously seek out its progenitor mate to relieve the pain. Pain as in you feel like your throat and hole body is burning it's highly unbearable. In this state they are called DaiTenshi"  
Tsuzuki confused asked "So we know what a turned Tenshi is like when it is in blood lust but what about it after first being turned?"  
"A newly turned Tenshi is called a Newborn, they are weak like a newborn child. A Newborn needs to drink excessive amounts of the mates blood for three reasons to get stronger, to heal, and to not have their bodies reject the Tenshi transformation. Newborns are so weak that most of the time their most basic instincts and inner selves come into play. Their inner self is their Summon Spirit. The Progenitor Tenshi will become highly protective of their turned mate."  
"I get what your saying, but what do you mean by healing?"  
"Well do either of you have wings?"  
Hisoka answered"No. But what does that have to do with it?"  
"Well a newborns D.N.A has to go through a transformation at a subatomic level, what would take millions of years for evolution to do happens just in a few days, the blood the Newborn drinks at that time acts as a painkiller/depressant."  
Tsuzuki and Hisoka look confused.  
"Need more of an explanation?"  
Both nod  
"O.K there is an ancient saying for my kind,   
Metal does not pierce for we are whole  
Water is a fresh haven that does not harm  
Fire is as gentle as a sun ray  
Air is unneeded for it is just a scent  
Earth is abundant and prospers for us  
and thunder is our cousin through it we have life.  
If one shall seek to hurt thine protector their sleep is thy fault and calamity shall arise.  
Basically it means that regular weapons cannot hurt us, only a Tenshi can hurt another Tenshi. We don't need air as a necessity, it's just easier and more comfortable with it, our lungs naturally filter smoke and water so we can breathe, so things like nerve gas and poison don't work. Earth actually grows more abundant and prospers because a tenshi's aura will naturally purify all of the impurities in the surrounding area. Electricity jump starts us it makes us Tenshi temporarily stronger. If we do manage to attain damage it rebounds eventually, sort of like the mark of Cain. Also, the whole sleep thing is when Tenshi temporarily go into a comatose state, it only happens when our injuries are to much for us to heal on our own and we subconsciously use a barrier to protect our sleeping selves so we won't get hurt. It takes a lot of energy for a human to turn newborn and it virtually rewrites their D.N.A make-up it would take a week or more for them to be even able to move without severe vertigo.  
"So your basically invincible."  
"No, we aren't Hiso-Puu just very strong, my kind were made to be able to protect humanity after all."  
"If Tenshi were made to protect humanity wouldn't they have appeared before?"  
"Yes Onii-sama. Tenshi are sometimes called Amatsu-Kami. My father is Tsukiyomi Rido and my mother is Ameterasu Shira."  
"Your parents are THOSE deities!"  
At this Sakura's face hardened and her tone changed "Not deities Tenshi. Kami is the one and only deity and many of my kind find it insulting and disgraceful to be called as such, Hisoka."  
"Sorry."  
"So'kay...lets just get Umi in bed."  
"Were are we anyway?"  
"The foyer."  
Tsuzuki and Hisoka stopped to look at their surroundings.  
The room was large and beautifully decorated, the windows reached from floor to ceiling, with heavy velvet drapes and they let in the delicate sunlight, the floor was polished wood and had a beautiful circular carpet which took up most of the room and had soft chairs and tables centered around the fireplace with bouquets of flowers in beautiful vases, an enormous multicolored crystal chandelier shone white light down on them, and on the walls their were pictures some foreign, others Japanese, but everything went together nicely. The room was a mix of dark and light browns to cream and red, the whole effect was warm and comforting.  
Tsuzuki in awe murmured "It's beautiful."  
"Thanks I designed it myself, now lets move on, shall we?"  
Nodding Hisoka and Tsuzuki followed her through elaborate wood paneled hallways.  
"Umm. Sakura?"  
"Yes?"  
Taking a breathe Hisoka questioned "Why is your apartment so big?"  
"It was Mokona."  
"Mo who?"  
-POOF-  
"Mokona is here!"  
Mokona was a little white fluff ball with a red jewel in the center of its head, saying it was adorable would be a SERIOUS understatement.  
"I am Mokona version 5.0. Pleased to meet you♭♪."  
"......."← Hisoka and Tsuzuki  
Shocked Tsuzuki said "Can today get any weirder?"  
Sakura who was trying not to laugh answered "Yes it can Onii-Sama, Yes it can."

With Tatsumi and Chiyo  
(YAY!!! No lemon Saya said she changed her mind.)

Chiyo felt as if she had been dumped in acid, hit by a steam roller, and burned at a stake all at the same time "Gr... Why is he so stupid sometimes?" Chiyo turned to look at her sleeping mate "You really are something Seii." As she reached out to stroke his face his hand shot out grabbing her wrist. "Seii calm down!" His eyes now were slits and they showed he was in pain. In a ruff voice he ground out "Someone was trying to hurt mate why did mate stop?" Chiyo's own eyes turned to slits as she let her Summon Spirit take control "When Shadow is in pain Ice is in pain. If Shadow did not want Ice or water to be in pain Shadow would've told Ice he needed blood because of Shadow Water is hurt."  
"-whine- Shadow is sorry to Ice mate." Seijiro nuzzled Chiyo's neck when he saw his affections not being returned he let out a small sad growl,   
"Shadow must tell Ice if he is in pain. Why doesn't Shadow trust Ice?   
"Shadow does trust ice!"  
"Than prove it to Ice."

Mwaha! I am EVIL!! Next chapter is called A migraine and a chocoholic!


End file.
